Every Litter Bit Hurts
As Toothy finishes placing items in his recycling bins, Wooly, the garbage man, drives up in his garbage truck. They bid each other hello, but when Toothy leaves Wooly throws everything, including the recycling bins, into the back of his truck. Later, Toothy goes swimming in a lake beneath a large dam. After a few seconds he sees random items floating in the water and discovers that Wooly is dumping his truck in the lake. Enraged, Toothy goes over and yells at a nervous Wooly who drives away, his truck releasing exhaust everywhere. Toothy feels the need to act. He organizes a lake clean up, recruiting Mom and Baby, Elliott, and Scales for his cause. He hands Scales a bag to collect garbage and Elliott a litter stick. Elliott gets right to work, picking up a flower, killing a frog, and stabbing Scales in the foot, all the while thinking he's picking up trash. Toothy looks up from his clipboard to see Wooly standing on a dock, throwing lit sticks of dynamite into the lake as a means of fishing. He dumps his cooler in the lake to make room for the fish, releasing some beer bottles and six pack rings. Once more, an enraged Toothy goes over to chastise the clueless Wooly. On his way he passes by Mom, who fishes garbage out of the lake, using a hook. She waves over to Baby, who sits on a rock in the middle of the lake. Baby falls in the water when he tries to grab one of the dead fish Wooly threw back in the lake that is floating by. Again Toothy yells at Wooly, who acts embarrassed as he apologizes. Meanwhile Mom continues taking garbage from the lake, when Baby emerges from the water with a six pack ring caught around her neck, choking him. Toothy ends his ranting at Wooly by telling him to use a fishing pole rather than dynamite. Not comprehending Toothy's idea, Wooly ties dynamite to the end of the fishing line and accidentally blows up Baby when a stick of dynamite gets stuck in her mouth. Wooly angrily throws the broken fishing pole away, while Mom scoops part of Baby's skull out of the river, unaware of her daughter's death. Wooly is about to drive off in his truck, when the exhaust kills a flower Toothy was planting. He yells at Wooly to fix the problem, prompting him to jam a pine cone in the exhaust pipe. When Mom hooks Baby's hat out of the lake, she realizes Baby is missing and begins frantically searching for her daughter. When Wooly begins driving off, the now-flaming pine cone is launched out of his exhaust pipe and pierces Mom's head, setting her ablaze. A little further from the lake, Wooly gets ready for a picnic. Having difficulty getting an olive out of the jar, Wooly cuts down an entire tree and sharpens the stump to provide him with a toothpick. He uses the toothpick to eat a single olive and then tosses it away, impaling a nearby snail in the head. Wooly then pulls out a lawn chair and gets ready for sunbathing, but his plans are thwarted by a large pine tree. Rather than simply move, Wooly takes out his chainsaw and again prepares to cut down a tree to satisfy his own selfish desires. Toothy sees this, so he and Scales run up and chain themselves to a tree to stop Wooly. They soon discover, however, that they chained themselves to the wrong tree. Wooly cuts the tree down and it falls over, splitting the tree they were chained to in half. Toothy manages to escape, but before he can unchain Scales, he is decapitated and split in half. Really angry now, Toothy stands in the way of the fleeing Wooly's truck. Swerving to avoid him, his truck ends up crashing near the dam overlooking the lake. Wooly is badly injured, having slammed into the steering wheel. He uses his feet to roll down the window and toss one of his lit cigars out the window, as it is teetering dangerously close to hundreds of sticks of dynamite sprawled all over the truck. Unfortunately for him, the cigar lands in a pool of gas, which leads back to the truck. To make matters worse, several sticks of dynamite are in the gas puddle and numerous other sticks of dynamite litter the ground nearby. The truck explodes, sending Wooly flying into the air and destroying the dam, causing the area to flood. When some of the water clears, Wooly hangs upside down from the top of a tree with six pack rings all over his body. Several heavy pieces of garbage hit him in the head, including a toilet whose seat breaks off around Wooly's head. Mom's body then comes floating by, and his outstretched hand latches onto one of the six pack rings on Lumpy's antlers. Wooly's body is stretched as Mom floats away and his body is then cut in half when the tree stump he sharpened earlier hits him in the back. The water level decreases, and Toothy slides down a tree having barely survived the flood. He is happy, however, as the flood completely cleaned the area and creates a rainbow in the sky. He happily sighs at a job well done, when he is suddenly impaled in the chest by Elliott's litter stick from behind. Despite his screams, Elliott puts his heart in his bag and continues walking while Toothy falls down and dies. As Elliott walks, his bag is dragged across and cut on a sharp rock, spilling all the garbage he collected back to the ground. Before the episode ends, Toothy's heart beats one last time. Trivia * Toothy does the same groans as Handy in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes